The present invention relates to structural engineering, building structures and more particularly to a cold formed roof structure.
In recent years, the cost of lumber has increased dramatically as the result of limitations placed upon the harvesting of trees so as to preserve the environment. Within the last few years alone, the cost of lumber has more than doubled. This cost increase has had a major impact on the construction industry, especially cost-wise; making new homes have become difficult to build and sell at affordable prices. This, in turn has resulted in the decrease in new housing starts and increased unemployment within the construction industry. In addition to the increased expenses resulting from the high cost of lumber, there are other reasons that make it desirable to identify a viable alternative to wood for significant portions of the support structure in new construction. These reasons are related to the vulnerability of wood to insect damage and decay, and to the weight of the wood. As a result of this, steel structures paved their way into the construction industry.
Better yet are the cold formed structures made of cold formed structural elements wherein, the cold formed structural elements compared to conventional steel structures are much lighter, stronger, stiffer, easier to prefabricate, easier to mass produce, easier to erect or install, and cheaper, especially in transportation and handling.